


The sweetest surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday, Erell?, Fluff, Sheric?, Sweet, What would Eric and Shell's ship name be?, cute as heck, proposal, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Shell's birthday and Eric has something wonderful planned.(basically just Shell being hecking cute and Eric being a sweet boyfriend)





	The sweetest surprise

Prologue:  
Three years after Shell had supposedly shot Eric dead, they pair were reunited at the site where Eric’s parents house previously stood. Shell knew Eric would be there, and Eric knew Shell would come, time had finally brought them together again.

Sure enough, when Shell stood amongst the sweet smelling field of white roses, he found the man he was looking for. His long, black hair danced in the soft breeze as he sat in a chair on the sand, reading peacefully. He glanced up from his book, his striking blue eyes instantly fixated on the gorgeous emerald pair that glowed from behind a layer of blonde hair. The two of them bared a smile from ear to ear as they ran into the familiar embrace of each others arms, falling gracefully into the sand and giggling childishly with teary eyes. At last, the long gone, but never forgotten feeling of love, had been restored to their hearts.  
….

It had been some time since the pair had been reunited. They had built themselves a small, wooden house, similar to the one Eric’s parents lived in. The front door sat at the top of a small set of stairs amongst the endless field of roses, while the backdoor led straight onto the sandy shore. It was everything they’d ever dreamed of, this wasn’t just a house, it was a home…their home.

Present:  
The cool autumn breeze blew gently threw the curtains, carrying the sweet scent of the roses with it. The subtle orange glow of the late morning sun peeked threw the gaps of the waving curtains. As usual, it was Eric who woke up first. Being vampire, it was only natural for Shell to sleep through the day, he was trying his best to sleep at the same time as Eric. Usually, he would wake Shell up so they could eat breakfast together before doing the days jobs, but not today. You see, today was Shells birthday, and Eric had something marvellous planned. Shell’s head was tucked in under Eric’s chin, one arm pressed flat against his chest, the other draped over his stomach. Eric tilted his head down and placed a soft kiss on top of Shell’s head. Good morning Shell. He carefully squirmed out of Shell’s grip and climbed out of the bed, pulling the covers back over his boyfriend before opening the wardrobe. He threw on a pair of black jeans and an old, grey button up dress shirt and made his way out the front door.

Eric grabbed his pocket knife from the dusty windowsill and headed down the stairs and out into the field. He began cutting some roses, making sure to pick only the biggest and best ones. Once he had collected enough, he headed back inside and sat them down on the kitchen bench while he started preparing breakfast. He sliced the meat thinly and spread it out evenly between two plates, it was lamb, one of Shell’s favourites. He threw a white table cloth over the small, wooden table in the centre of the room and arranged a few roses in a vase, placing it in the middle. Finally, he sat the plates down and neatly placed a knife a fork next to both.

Eric grabbed the remaining roses from the bench and placed one on the floor next to the table, he continued out of the room and down the hall to the bedroom, placing one down with every step, creating a trail. He reached the edge of the bed, Shell was still fast asleep and curled up peacefully. Gently, he sat the last rose down next to Shell’s face and retreated back to the kitchen, taking his seat at the table, waiting for Shell to wake up.  
….

“Eric?”  
Eric looked up to see Shell standing at the edge of the kitchen, rose in hand. He paused for a second as he looked his boyfriend up and down. Shell was wrapped in Eric’s black dress shirt with only a small pair of briefs on underneath. His blonde hair fell across his face as he rubbed his tired eyes. _Holy fuck he’s beautiful_.  
“Good afternoon sleepy head”  
“mmmm” Shell moaned sleepily in reply, “What’s all this?” He gestured to the table and roses. Eric stood up and walked over to him, he gently took his hand and planted a soft kiss on the back,  
“Happy birthday Shell”  
“Eric…you did all this for me?”  
“Of course”  
“Oh my god, thank you so much!” Shell jumped onto Eric, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on his shoulder. Eric chuckled at the adorable reaction of his boyfriend as he placed his arms around his waist and kissed his forehead.  
“You’re welcome, now go sit down so we can eat”  
“Okay!” Shell smiled brightly as Eric pulled out his seat for him. Eric poured a glass of blood for Shell before pouring himself some water. He handed the glass to Shell and joined him at the table. Both of them dug into the delicately arranged plates of food, enjoying every bite.  
…  
“That was delicious Eric, thank you, I loved it!” Shell chimed blissfully as he sat his empty plate down into the sink.  
“Go get dressed while I clean up, I have a another surprise for you”  
“Really!? Okay!” Shell raced to the bedroom and began getting dressed. Meanwhile, Eric washed up the dishes from lunch and collected all the roses.

Shell returned to the room, dressed in his favourite cobalt blue pants and black dress shirt.  
“That was quick” Eric smirked at Shell, referring to Shell’s normal routine of spending six hours choosing what to wear.  
“Shut up, I was excited”  
“Mmmm, well about that surprise, wait here and I’ll get it for you”  
“okaaaayyyy” Shell pulled out a chair at the table and sat down backwards on it. He rested his chin on his folded arms as he watched the hallway, waiting impatiently for his surprise. Eric appeared from the bedroom and made his way down the hall towards Shell. Shell’s head shoot up at the sight of his boyfriend.  
“Close your eyes” Eric took Shell’s hands and placed the small box in them.  
“Ok, you can open them” Shell looked down to see a small box wrapped in brown paper with a single white rose attached by a piece of string. Hanging off the string was a small note that read, “Happy Birthday Shell, I love you -Eric” Shell smiled at Eric with glimmering eyes. The thing is, Shell had never received birthday gifts before. He had read about how humans gave their loved ones presents and threw parties for them, but for vampires, it was just another normal day.  
“Awww, Eric-”  
“Go on, open it” Shell hesitated before delicately lifting up the tape, trying to not rip the paper. Eric watched him struggle, amused at how clueless he was as to what to do with the wrapping.  
“Shell, just rip it”  
“But you made it for me, why would I rip it?”  
“That’s how wrapping works, you just rip into it and get the present inside”  
“Oh”  
Eric giggled, _He’s so adorably innocent_. Shell ripped through the brown paper and was left with a small, plain cardboard box. He slid the lid off, revealing a pair of gold stud earrings, each containing a deep blue sapphire stone.  
“Oh my gosh!” Shell exclaimed excitedly, “Eric these are beautiful, where did you get them?”  
“When we travelled to that small town a few hours south to get building supplies. I saw them as we walked through the markets on our way in and went back to get them while you were looking at clothes. They are your favourite colour and I thought you might like them”  
“I love them, thank you so much!” Shell jumped up and hugged Eric, kissing him affectionately on the cheek.  
“Hey Shell, is it still to bright for you outside? We should go for a walk”  
“Hmm, no, its not, lets go!”  
“Promise me you're not lying, I don't want you to get burnt again”  
“Promise!”  
“Mhmm, let me put your earrings in for you first” Eric gently removed the warn out gold earrings from Shell’s ears, replacing them with the shiny new ones.  
“Look at me” Eric ushered Shell backwards in order to get a good look at him. Shell did a little twirl before pulling a sassy model pose, “How do I look”  
Eric’s head flooded with countless responses: _Fucking stunning. Good enough to eat. God give me strength, look at his legs and his eyes and… oh my lord, look at that ass! Just let me fuck you right now._  
“Absolutely beautiful”  
“Hehehe” Shell giggled childishly as he lunged at Eric, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the back door, “Come on, let’s gooooo” He ordered in a whiny voice. Eric stumbled as he was dragged out of the house, “Okay, okay, slow down!” He grasped Shell’s hand tighter as their fingers intertwined.

The sun laid low across the horizon, casting a purple and orange glow over the beach. Eric and Shell walked peacefully along the waters edge, hand in hand.  
“Let’s stop here and sit down for a bit” Eric suggested.  
“Okay, I’m gonna test the water” Shell rolled his pants up as Eric found a spot to sit.  
“Oh my gosh it’s freezing!”  
“Mmmm, says the vampire who practically can’t feel cold”  
“I told you before, water doesn’t count!”  
“Hmmm, sure” Eric watched as his boyfriend splashed around in the water. He’s like a child. He couldn't help but smile, Shell looked so happy, kicking around in the waves, not a care in the world. He deserves never ending happiness.  
“Hey Eric!”  
“Ye-“ Before Eric had a chance to answer, Shell swung his leg, kicking a wave of water all over him. “Shell Overlord!…I’m going to KILL YOU!” Eric stood up at the speed of sound and began charging at Shell, who had already started running in the opposite direction.  
“AHHHH! I’M SORRY! PLEASE D-“  
“Gotcha!” Eric grabbed Shell by the back of the collar and slammed him down into the wet sand. He sat on top of him and started tickling him mercilessly all over. Shell giggled and hiccuped uncontrollably as he squirmed around.  
“AHH ERIC…I SAID SORRY…NONONONO…ERIC SSSSTOP I’M GONNA PEE!”  
“What’s the magic word?”  
“PLEASE STOP! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE”  
“Hmm okay, I suppose” Eric withdrew his attack as Shell laid under him, flustered and defeated. Eric stood up over the beautiful blonde, “You know, there’s still one surprise I haven't told you about” He said as he grabbed Shell’s hand and pulled him to his feet.  
“And what would that be?” Shell questioned as he brushed the sand off himself.  
“Shell Overlord…” Eric gently took both of Shell’s hands in his, kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to kneel down on one knee, pulling a small felt box from his back pocket on the way down.  
“Please..marry me. I know it won’t be official but, we don’t need a piece of paper. I love you Shell, please be mine forever”  
Shell’s cheeks glowed rosey-pink as tears ran down his face. He stood with his mouth hung open in awe, staring at the man kneeling before him, unable to respond.  
“Shell?”  
“Yes..Yes! of course!”  
Eric sprung to his feet, almost to be knocked over again by the force of Shell pouncing onto him.  
“Eric” Shell whimpered quietly as Eric stroked the back of his head.  
“Shhh, don’t cry, you’ll make me cry” Eric pulled away from the hug to slide the ring onto Shell’s finger. Shell let himself fall against Eric’s chest as he sobbed harder, Eric rubbed his back in a circular motion.  
“Dammit Shell” Eric giggled as tears began to fall down his face.

…

They crashed through the door of their bedroom, interlocked in a passionate kiss, Eric unbuttoning Shell’s shirt as he pinned him against the wall. “Mmm… hold up.. let me get something” Eric breathed as he pulled away, causing Shell to pout. He opened the top draw of his bedside table and pulled out a simple gold ring, identical to the one he had just given Shell.  
“Now we can match” He smiled as he handed the ring to the Shell  
“Would you do the honours?”  
“OHMYGOSHYES!” Shell excitedly grabbed Eric’s hand and slid the ring on, “they’re soooo pretty Eric! Awww, we’re like a real married couple now, we even have matching rings!” Shell held his hand up next to Eric’s, both of them admiring their shiny new rings.  
“Hmm, now can we get back to that”  
“Get back to what?”  
Eric smirked and pushed Shell backwards onto the bed  
“Oh” Shell blushed “I would like that”

 

An abnormal vampire and a hybrid human, hated and frowned upon by all of society, had found peace within each other, and nothing would ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I just had exams at school and what better to calm me down than writing some super sweet gay shit.  
> I did not proof read this at all, I kinda just wrote it to amuse myself, lemme know if you find a super bad mistake.  
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Do you read/watch any of these?  
> : Yuri on ice, blood bank, raising a bat, killing stalking, window beyond window, ten count, No.6, Owari no seraph/Seraph of the end, kuroshitsuji/black butler, super lovers, junjou romantica.  
> If you do, feel free to throw any requests, prompts or headcanons you might have in my direction and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
